Kim Tae Yeon
Perfil *'Nombre Artistico: '태연 / Taeyeon. thumb|270px|Taeyeon *'Nombre Completo: '김태연 / Kim Tae Yeon *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 09-Marzo-1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Apodos:' Eomma, ajumma, Kid leader, Taegoo, Tete, lider Dorky. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Bailarina, Guitarrista, DJ, MC, Modelo, Compositora y actriz. *'Estatura:' 1.62cm. *'Peso:' 49kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal: Piscis *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment SM Entertainment Biografía Kim Tae Yeon mejor conocida por su nombre artistico Taeyeon, nació en la ciudad de Jeonju, en Jeolla del Norte, el 9 de marzo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es una de las cantantes femeninas mas popular y reconocida de ese pais, por su hermosa voz y su espectacular belleza. Se formó y se entreno profesionalmente en el canto y baile. Taeyeon fue descubierta en SM Entertainment 8th Annual Best Contest en el 2004, ganando el primer lugar como la mejor cantante, mejor cancion y mejor voz musical como solista en Corea. Tambien ha trabajado como DJ y apareció en varios Reality Shows y ha ganado premios por la mejor locutora femenina de radio, al igual que tambien a ganado el primer lugar de la mejor cantate en Corea. Además se entrenó en SM Entertainment durante 5 años y 3 meses. En el 2004, fue presentada en la canción "You Bring Me Joy" de la banda The One antes de debutar como líder de Girls Generation y fue la penultima en entrar al grupo, tambien esta en el grupo de la Sub-Unidad junto con Tiffany y Seohyun llamado Taetiseo. Se graduó en 2008 de la escuela secundaria y fue condecorada por Lifetime Achievement Award de la escuela secundaria. Dramas * Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS,2012) cameo * Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2007) Temas para dramas *''And One'' para That Winter, The Wind Blows (2013) *''Closer para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Missing you like crazy ''para The king 2hearts (2012) *''I Love You para Athena (2010) *''It's Love (feat Sunny ) para Heading to the Ground (2009) *''If para Hong Gil Dong (2008) *''Can You Hear Me?'' para Beethoven Virus (2008) Películas * I AM. (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Attack On The Pin-Up Boys Programas de TV *'2012:' Invincible Youth (Hyoyeon y Sunny). *'2012: 'Show! Music Core (MC ft. Tiffany y Seohyun). *'2011-2012:' Girls' Generation and The Dangerous Boys *'2011: '''Dream Team (Girls' Generation ). *'2010:' Win Win. *'2010:' Ultimate Note (Girls' Generation ). *'2009: Hello Baby! * '2009: 'We Got Married. * '''2008 Horror Movie Factory (Girls' Generation ). * Family Outing ( Invitada. Episodio 13-14). Musicales *Midnight Sun (2010) *Can you hear me (2008) Discografia Colaboraciones *''Different'' (feat Kim Bum Soo ) (2011) *You Bring Me Joy (feat. The One) (2005) Videos Musicales * 2009: Super Junior y Girls Generation - S.E.O.U.L. * 2008: Lee Bul - Forever *Way Back Into Love- Jessica ,kyuhyun, Donghae. Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: 'Girls Generation **'Sub'-'unidad:' Girl's Generation-TTS **'Posicion: '''Lider, Vocalista y Bailarina. *'Idiomas:' Coreano(Fluido), Japones(Intermedio) e Ingles(Fluido). *'Instrumentos:' Guitarra y Violín. *'Educacion:' Jeounju Art High School. *'Su lema es:'' No hagas algo, en lo que mas adelante te arrepientas.'' *'Especialidad: '''Cocinar y las notas altas y bajas. *'Color favorito: Morado y azul purpura. *'Animal favorito:' Tigres y gatos. *'Hobbies:' Cantar y Tocar guitarra. *'Fanclub: '''Taeganger. *Tiene una hermana menor y un hermano mayor muy similar a ella. *Era DJ, y ganó un premio por la mejor Radio Mujer. *Fue la primera en cantar como solista en el grupo de Girls' Generation. *Fue la ganadora del SM Academy Singing Competition en el 2004. *Sus tipos de voces al cantar es contralto, mezzosoprano y soprano. *Es unas de las mejores voces de SM Entertainment. *Gano el primer lugar de la idolo de la mejor belleza en Corea, al igual que gano el primer lugar de la idolo famosa que quieren como su chica ideal y tambien la chica ideal de los universitarios. *Los padres de Taeyeon ySunny se conocen desde la infancia ya que sus padres estuvieron juntos en una banda de Rock. *"Kim Taeyeon" Literalmente significa: ''La gran belleza.' *Hizo un drama como cameo en el episodio 3 llamado ''"Salamander Guru" donde le toco el papel de una chica muy carismática divertida, tierna no orgullosa y muy fuerte, que se enamoro a primera vista del Pprotagonista Choi Min Ho de SHINee. *Recientemente Taeyeon le dió un regalo a sus padres que fue, regalarle una casa de lujo con 3 baños y 4 cuartos y muchas cosas mas, con su dinero que habia reunido ganando a traves de las actividades deTaetiseo y Girls Generation. Enlaces *Girl's Generation Official Site *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:DJ Categoría:Kbailarin